A Little Less Traditional
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha spend a night together and end up making love in a pretty unorthodox way. Arkos pairing, I hope you enjoy, please R&R. And remember, Zone-Tan watches you fap.


Pyrrha and Jaune had been snuggling under a thick quilt, totally engrossed in the horror movie they were watching. Pyrrha hardly ever got so much free time to be able to watch a movie, but Jaune had insisted that they spend the day as a break from training. Ren and Nora had gone home for the weekend, leaving the two alone.

Jaune had treated the champion to both lunch and dinner, even ordering her sweets when she'd specifically asked for him not to. "Jaune, we can't eat chocolate croissants and not train on the same day," she hissed at him as the waiter arrived with the dessert.

"Pyrrha, I've seen your abs. I think you'll be fine." He chuckled as she looked down at her plate, groaning loudly. She couldn't leave the delicious dessert to waste away. Silently cursing him under her breath, she quickly ate the forbidden sweets.

Filled with more than enough food, it was Pyrrha's idea to watch a movie, but Jaune might've bitten off more than he could chew when he selected House Of Wax. He watched with bated breath, gasping and kicking his feet wildly as the villain captured each new victim to add to his collection. Pyrrha had to hold him a little tighter for a few minutes after each one.

"Don't go in there! Don't go- No!" Jaune covered his face in his sheets, stifling a loud scream in the quilt. Pyrrha actually flinched at the violence in the movie, holding her thumb in empathetic pain.

She laughed when the movie finally finished, looking over to Jaune's still terrified face. "I enjoyed that! Superb selection, Jaune." She smiled, snuggling closer to her leader.

"Oh, uh… thanks, Pyrrha. But… next time I think we should watch another kind of movie." He tried to sugarcoat it, making it sound as if he wasn't really bothered by the film. Pyrrha could tell from listening to his heartbeat that he was hiding it, and she smiled to herself some more. "Sure. Hopefully next time can be soon?" She trailed a fingertip along Jaune's chest feeling his thin shirt bunch up along the small path.

"Uh-um, yeah, Pyrrha. Whenever you want." He smiled widely, pearly white teeth catching the dim lamplight. The blond slowly leaned back down on the bed, head resting against the only pillow. "Do you want me to get yours?"

"Hmm… no. I enjoy sharing space with you, Jaune." She rested her head on the free space on the pillow, noses barely touching as she stared into his deep blue eyes. They lay together for a long while, observing one another with more intimacy than they ever had before. Jaune could feel the heat rising under the quilt, and his pajama pants were quickly becoming much too warm.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Jaune?" Her voice was like wind chimes, a beautiful melody in the night air.

"Um… I think I want to kiss you. I'm just not sure how I would… do that." He flushed, embarrassed at the confession.

Pyrrha smiled, her heart fluttering excitedly, but she was a master of her body, easily keeping herself from reacting with _too_ much of the enthusiasm that bubbled beneath the surface. "You could just attempt it, and I'll tell you what to do from there," she offered.

Jaune flushed again, running his fingers nervously through his hair for a second as he gathered his nerve. Slowly, he closed the short distance between himself and Pyrrha's firm lips. His eyes closed as he pressed his own lips against hers, his right hand moving forward and nesting itself in the dip of her waist.

She placed a hand against his chest, fingertips toying with the collar of his shirt as she moved just a little closer to him. Pressing her body lightly against his, she leaned further into the kiss, quickly taking control, turning the annoyingly chaste kiss into one more heated.

Jaune tried keep up, melting against her lips. This was his first kiss, and sharing something so intimate with Pyrrha was a privilege he'd never thought he'd have or deserve. They broke the kiss after a while, Jaune needing to gather his breath, Pyrrha needing to readjust her shorts that'd started to ride up her thighs. Again, they gazed into each other's eyes for a long while, tiny giggles coming from Pyrrha as their lips occasionally brushed passed each other. It wasn't long before Jaune tried to pull away from the close cuddle, respectfully trying to calm down a certain part of his anatomy before continuing with another kiss.

"Where're you going, Jaune?" Pyrrha took the perfect excuse to put a hand on his butt, quickly pulling him closer against her. She knew why he'd tried to pull away, but she didn't mind. She found it rather flattering.

"Pyrrha, I… gosh I'm sorry." His cheeks flushed crimson in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Jaune. No need to feel embarrassed. I never am." She snuggled into his neck, placing small kisses against his Adam's apple, hoping it would be enough to distract him from piecing together the tiny implication.

It was more than enough, and he groaned softly as they kissed, his left hand coming up to brush against the side of her face, moving her undone hair from hiding the bright emerald eyes he'd grown so fond of. She felt satisfied as she he grew ever larger, coyly reaching a hand down between their bodies, taking his girth between her fingers.

"P-Pyrrha!" He gasped, entirely positive that she had no idea what she was touching.

"Yes, Jaune?" She chuckled softly, fingers working to unbutton his pants.

"I… Pyrrha-" His breath caught in his throat as he quickly decided she knew _exactly_ what she was touching.

"Jaune, I can stop… If you're not sure about this?" She looked at him curiously. Always having _imagined_ this night, where finally all of her hard work and training would lead to a chance to spend a night with him as lovers would. She imagined it late at night as she bit the edge of a pillow to stop from whining. She imagined it late in the afternoon during a warm bath after classes hoping Nora wouldn't knock on the door for at least an hour. But in every scenario she'd imagined, Jaune was more than willing to participate, absolutely _begging_ at times, whining colorful expletives as she contemplated offering him release.

"N-no, I… I just… do you really want to do this Pyrrha? I've never…" They'd only recently started dating, the dance had only happened last month! Of course he'd stolen glances at the girl on a few occasions since they'd declared it official, but he'd never even thought of anything coming of the relationship other than hands held and kissing for _years_.

"Jaune. I've been shaping you into a warrior for months. You need not be embarrassed with me. … if it helps, I haven't either." She smiled, gently kissing his forehead. Pyrrha pulled him even closer, pressing herself against him feeling his heart racing beneath his chest.

Jaune pressed his lips back against hers, wrapping his arms around her. He squirmed as she played with the hem of his pants, trying not to laugh as her fingertips ghosted over his thighs. Nothing prepared him for the gentle way Pyrrha rolled her hips against his, rubbing herself against him.

She ran her nails against his thighs still curious as to how he kept his legs so smooth. She kneaded the thick muscles, slowly making her way up the backs of his thighs to his butt. Pyrrha felt no shame as she played with his firm cheeks, trying not to giggle as she watched him blush. "You have a very fun rear, Jaune."

"Uh… thanks?" Jaune wasn't sure what to do, keeping himself content with his hand on her waist.

The redhead sighed softly, taking Jaune's hand and sliding it down her body resting his palm on her own rear. "It's okay, Jaune. You can touch. We aren't children." Pyrrha spent the next few hours exploring his body, hands running over arms and chest and stomach, her heart fluttering whenever she realized that _she_ had been the one to mold these into the boy. She kissed his chin, neck, cheeks and shoulders and gasped quietly whenever Jaune's lips traced against her throat. There was warmth between them that was starting to grow uncomfortable, like an itch that needed to be scratched. Pyrrha started by pulling up his shirt, wanting to feel the chiseled canyons of his abs without obstruction. As she slid her hands up his stomach to his chest, the shirt followed, bunching up around his shoulders. With a little effort, she pulled it off his body, mussing his blond locks just a little more. "Your turn."

Jaune thought for a long while before he reached down and pulled off the thick wool socks Pyrrha had slipped over her feet before sliding under his sheets.

_… is he serious?_

She took hold of the front of his pants, slowly sliding them down his hips. Smiling as she felt his warmth freed from the confines of the cloth, she pressed her stomach against his length. Pyrrha tossed the heart-patterned pants away as soon as they'd slipped over his toes, glad that she could finally feel him against her. "Your turn."

Jaune started with her shirt, eyes closed as he quickly slid the clothes over her shoulders. His cheeks flushed a deep red as his fingers accidentally brushed against the warm globes of flesh. "S-sorry, Pyrrha."

"Jaune?"

"Yes?" He opened an eye to see her looking at him with disdain. He was sure she was upset about the accidental touch.

"Why are your eyes closed? Are you afraid of me?"

"N-no, I-"

"Then look, Jaune! It's just me!" She finished her statement by taking his wrist, placing one of his hands against her breast. Slowly, he cupped her breast in his hand, kneading the soft, warm flesh. Pyrrha cooed softly, heart racing as his uncoordinated hand roughly massaged her. She pulled off her own shorts, kicking them down her legs, not trusting Jaune to take them off himself. Legs tangling around one another, she quickly grew tired of the kissing they'd returned to, smoothly turning Jaune over onto his broad back and straddling him. She pushed the quilt off them both, a mischievous smirk painting her face as she toyed with his member, fingertips sliding along the warm head of his shaft. He groaned for a while, spine arching up off the bed as she took her time with him.

Pyrrha marveled at how sensitive he was, watching him twitch with need as she stroked the skin just beneath his head. She thought about sliding the length between her lips making him moan her name with just the swirl of her tongue or the warmth of her breath. She thought of working him over with her hand, painting his stomach with his release. But then another thought crossed her mind, this one something she desperately wanted to both perform, and keep secret. Instead, she moved to take in his length the old fashioned way, hips rising above his body as she angled herself.

"P-Pyrrha… I don't have a… you know… a _condom_." He whispered the last word as if the syllables themselves were poison. Pyrrha flushed, realizing how foolish she'd been.

"I do, I'll return in a second." Sliding off the bed, she quickly tiptoed across the cold floor, silently wishing Jaune had let her keep her socks on. She walked to her underwear drawer and quickly opened it. She remembered she had a shoebox full of "essential" supplies just in case Jaune ever decided to take the first step. Condoms, lubricant, handcuffs- _for later_\- and… "Oh…" She looked back at the boy, cheeks as red as her hair as she realized what _else_ was in the box. She'd bought it months ago as an afterthought, never actually having intended to use it. It was on sale, 30% off and came with free lube! But staring at it, she suddenly realized how much she wanted to use it.

"Pyrrha? Did you find any?" He'd covered himself back up with the quilt, eyes peeking out from under the sheets. "We don't have to if you can't find them!"

_I _did_ tell him not to be afraid… it'd be hypocritical if I don't…_

"Jaaaaune?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I wanted to try something a little… less traditional?" She smiled to herself at having found such a graceful way to phrase her inquiry.

"Um… sure? Anything you want, Pyrrha, I don't mind." He meant it sincerely, even if he didn't exactly consider what the Mistrali was thinking.

Pyrrha blushed, taking the toy out of the box, along with the leather harness it would strap to. Two condoms and _both_ bottles of lube followed the toy out of the box. She turned around and tiptoed her way back to the bed.

Jaune wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at as she returned to the warmth of the sheets. He instead entertained himself with trying to keep eye-contact with her and not focus too much on the way her ample breasts bounced softly with each step.

She straddled him again as she climbed back in bed, keeping him in place with her thighs as she strapped the leather harness across her hips.

"Pyrrha? What is that?" He could see so much of her, a wild strip of bright red hair leading straight down to-

"It's… well it's um…" She fumbled over her words, her fingers slowly popping the dildo into place. She'd practiced putting it on a few times a week since she'd bought it, blushing whenever she looked at herself in the mirror. "Jaune, would you mind if I just showed you?"

He shook his head, curiosity getting the best of him. He was willing to try anything Pyrrha was. He trusted her.

"Okay, Jaune." She leaned back down, breasts pressed tight against his chest as she gave him another kiss. "Want to close your eyes?" He quickly closed them, gripping the sheets in anticipation. Pyrrha still struggled not to blush, opening one of the condoms. She silently cursed herself, realizing it was ribbed before slipping it over the head of her toy. _Maybe he'll like it more?_

Her toes curled in anticipation, her body nearly buzzing as she thought about Jaune's reaction to being-

_Restraint, Pyrrha… restraint._

She poured a generous amount of lubricant into her hand, glad she'd avoided any embarrassing squirting noises. Trying not to squirm as she stroked the toy, she covered it with the cool, slippery liquid. Slowly, Pyrrha lifted her hips off of Jaune's. She pressed her lips against his a final time, stealing a kiss as the toy pressed against him. His hands gripped the sheets below as Pyrrha rolled her hips, sliding nearly half of the toy within him in one stroke. A deep gasp caught in his throat, eyes open wide in shock. Pyrrha smiled, nipping at his bottom lip. He was hers.

Jaune's spine arched off the bed, his own hips rolling as he tried to make himself comfortable. The cool liquid made him shiver. "Pyrrha, wha- what- mmf." The sheets balled up under his clenched fists as he tried to brace himself against the thick toy that penetrated him.

"Jaune, you must relax. I'll be gentle…" She grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands above his head on the bed, slowly pushing her hips down as she forced the toy ever deeper within him.

Pyrrha stole kisses from his lips and the side of his neck, quickly falling in love with each tiny gasp, and the way she could feel his heart flutter in his chest. However it was the squirming, the squeezing, the slight resistance his body gave to being stretched- penetrated… she shuddered at the feeling of power she had over him.

She started moving her hips in figure-eights, and Jaune _moaned_ with feverish intensity. His legs had slowly wrapped themselves around her waist, and hooked together. As he tried to brace against the foreign feeling, he unwittingly pushed Pyrrha even deeper. Her deep red locks framed her ever-present smile, her bright emerald eyes making his heart race, and each thrust pushed them closer and closer together.

She slid a fingertip along his jaw to his chin, lifting his head up for another kiss. She nibbled on Jaune's top lip, teasing the firm flesh with her teeth. Her warm tongue slid along the lip, from right to left, waiting for permission to slip past. Jaune's body opened up like a flower to the pleasure, lips and teeth parting to allow Pyrrha's flat, round tongue to skate along the roof of his mouth. She could taste his arousal, smirking as a thin line of saliva connected their lips as she pulled away, letting him gasp into the dark night.

"Jaune?" Her voice was soft, like rustling leaves in a forest.

"Ng~ Py-Pyrrhaaa~?" His abs tensed as he spoke- _whined_\- body tightening again around the thick toy as she partway out, as if he'd grown so used to the pleasure he craved it- wanted it _back_.

"You like this, don't you?" Talking was difficult as the harness brushed against her clitoris. It pushed against the sensitive love bud on every movement of her hips, offering her some small fraction of the pleasure she was giving him.

"Mhmm…" His voice was feeble, faltering as each rib of the condom pulled out, stretching and constricting as it left, only to repeat the process less than an inch later.

"Jaune? I couldn't hear that." She pressed her cheek against his jaw, warm breath against his ear as he waited for him to repeat himself.

"Pyrrha…" He gasped as the toy slipped out, the tip of her thick cock still pressed against him.

"Jaune? I can't know if you're enjoying it if you don't speak up… I can always stop-"

"N-no…" He tried to reach her, arms struggling to wrap themselves around her waist, but she was still stronger than him. She rolled her hips again, tip of the strap-on pushing him apart just enough to tease him. "Pyrrha… it's good."

"Are you sure?" She reached down, left hand teasing his length. Her hand stroked from the base all the way up to the tip, lingering on the head of his member. She smirked pulling her fingertips away, wet and warm with his arousal. Pyrrha licked it off her fingertips, tasting the musky liquid and rolling it on her tongue before swallowing.

"Yes- Pyrrha- haaa~" His spine arched off the bed as she forced herself back inside his warmth. She bucked against him, faster and faster, newfound vigor pushing her onwards as she sought to make him bellow her name with the same enthusiasm. Pyrrha made sure to push up with every thrust of her hips, moving to include her own pleasure as she brought Jaune to his release. The strap-on tickled her clit, making her toes curl and sweet dew drip from the harness and onto the sheets below, but she didn't mind. Her nails dug into Jaune's wrists as he moaned with each thrust, his body rolling with Pyrrha's hips.

"Pyrrha- w-wait… Pyrrha- Py- Ng~" Jaune feebly tried to whimper her name through grit teeth, urging her to stop as his cock twitched, ready to paint their bodies with his release.

She captured his lips in another kiss, free hand stroking the apple of his cheek lovingly. "Not yet, Jaune. Not yet." Pyrrha kept thrusting, hips crescendoing in speed as she pressed her breasts against his chest. She matched his ragged breath, filling him with all seven inches every inhale, just to pull away on the exhale. She was close, so close to her own climax she could feel her own arousal on both their thighs. "Jaune…" She hissed his name through grit teeth, hips rolling uncontrollably as the friction and heat between them grew.

Their world was painted in pleasure; Pyrrha drowned in watery blues and tousled straw, Jaune kept afloat in fiery crimson and soft emerald. He reached up, pleading for another kiss, and Pyrrha leaned down to press a last, sloppy kiss pressed against his lips. "Now Jaune~"

Pyrrha moaned into the kiss as her climax washed over her, heart fluttering, chest heaving as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Jaune growled, a deep, guttural sound coming from within his broad chest as he painted their stomachs with his release.

And slowly, Pyrrha pulled away, slipping the toy out of his warmth. She flopped down on the sheets, warm, satisfied and exhausted, thick, silicone cock still at attention.

"Wow." Jaune sighed in surprise.

Pyrrha bit her lower lip and smiled, her eyes crinkling at their corners. Jaune thought he was looking into the sun, still surprised by how radiant the woman was. "You liked it?" She needed to know. She needed to know if they'd do it again.

"Yeah…" He caught his breath, nuzzling into her chest, placing a gently kiss on her heart.


End file.
